Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to flexible display devices including a bending area and methods of manufacturing the flexible display devices.
Discussion Of The Background
Recently, applications of a flexible display device that is bendable, rollable, or foldable when in use or during manufacture have been expanding.
A display device may include a flat area and a bending area that may be bent, rolled, or folded. Mechanical stresses may be applied to the bending area, and cracks may occur at an end of the bending area due to the mechanical stresses. When the cracks progress from the end to a center (or central) portion of the bending area, wirings disposed in the center portion of the bending area may be damaged, thereby inducing defects in the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.